The present disclosure relates to blade outer air seals (BOAS) for gas turbine engines more particularly to BOAS for gas turbine engines with cooling holes defined therein.
Blade outer air seals (BOAS) can be disposed in turbine sections of turbomachines for sealing the gap between a turbine blade tip and the inner wall of the turbomachine casing. In such uses, the BOAS can be exposed to extreme heat and can require cooling. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide adequate cooling to the BOAS.